Reino Unido bajo cero
by Miru Mangetsu
Summary: Arthur y sus hermanos estan enfermos por la horrible ola polar que azota Europa. Y, ¿Que puede pasar teniendo a Estados Unidos y la boca floja de Irlanda del Norte? Pues, muchas cosas, obviamente.


**•Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen.**  
****•Advertencias: **Ehm... las lindas boquitas de Inglaterra y Escocia, y las insinuaciones de USA.******  
****•Notas: **Escocia (**William McCallister**); Gales (**Glen Morgan**); Irlanda (**Bryan O'Neill**); Irlanda del Norte (**Alan O'Neill**)

* * *

**Reino Unido bajo cero**

Ya lo habían oído, si, hasta Rusia cumplió su sueño de que hiciera calor en su casa. Pero… ¿Por qué ellos ahora? ¡Maldito calentamiento global y cambios de clima! Ahora dos humildes y buenas almas como lo eran Gales y Escocia estaban temblando en el sofá de la casa de la infeliz tercer alma.

Inglaterra, por su lado, estaba temblando, con un termómetro en la boca y más muchísimas frazadas alrededor de su cuerpo. Se abrazaba a si mismo, evitando que el calor se escapara de esa prisión hermética que se había armado. Frente suyo, recostado de igual manera, solo que menos vulgar, estaba el escocés, cubierto hasta la cabeza, literalmente, formando una especie de capucha con las mantas, Gales, que era el único que estaba en un sofá simple, con las piernas fuera de los apoyabrazos también con muchas cobijas, pero era el menos deprimente de todos… bueno, no se sabia si era por su frialdad y facilidad para ocultar sus emociones o que en serio no la estaba pasando mal.

De la puerta de la cocina sale Estados Unidos, con una bandeja, en ella había una sopa de lo que parecía ser tomate.

-Anda Iggy, te hice el almuerzo. –Sonríe el americano, que aparte de su chaqueta de cuero llevaba más abrigo que el usual, pero seguía radiante como de costumbre.-

-¡No pienso comer tu asquerosa comida! ¡Antes muerto! –se queja Arthur, temblando.-

Los hermanos de Inglaterra, que odiaban a Estados Unidos, solo querían que su hermano dejara de gritar.

-¡Comete la puñetera sopa! –le grita el pelirrojo.-

-No, no quiero. –Arthur hace un puchero.-

-Ah… Sasana, deja de ser tan infantil~ -dijo Irlanda del Norte, entrando por la puerta de la cocina junto a su gemelo.-

Ambos hermanos traían una bandeja cada uno, con una sopa también.

-¡Glen~! ¡Mira! Te hice una rica sopa, ¿Te gusta? –Alan se acerca con su bandeja al galés, que solo lo pasa de largo.-

-Dásela a William. –Sin duda el rubio no confiaba en la comida de su hermano menor.-

-Pero… pero… -Hace un puchero tipo Arthur, soltando unas graciosas lagrimitas.- La hiche pa' tii~ -habla como un bebe.-

-Cierra la boca y dame la sopa. –Escocia dice, incorporándose de su cómoda posición, el norirlandés va, bufando a darle su comida a su hermano.- ¡Puaj! Esto esta horrible, ¿Qué le echaste? ¿Mierda de caballo? –el hermoso vocabulario escocés era envidiable, ¿No?-

-No… sopa. –Arquea una ceja el pelirrojo mas joven, como confundido, ¿Qué había de mal con su comida?-

Irlanda por su parte le da su sopa a Gales, el cual la come, haciendo un par de muecas desagradables. Ambos irlandeses eran geniales en hacer bromas, pero cocinando… eran un desastre.

Estados Unidos sonreía, viendo a su vieja ''familia'', a un lado de Inglaterra, el cual tomaba la cosa esa que parecía sopa de tomate. Levemente, el estadounidense se inclina para quedar al lado del oído del inglés, el cual ni lo nota.

-¿Iggy? –Por la cercanía, el otro empieza a temblar un poco mas, sonrojándose.- Conozco otras formas de calentarnos… ¿Te parece? –Dice con un tono seductor.-

-Amé-América… -el inglés lo mira, todo colorado, no sabia si era por la fiebre o porque de verdad se puso nervioso.-

Alfred se va acercando a sus labios, para darle un beso, pero una almohada estampada en su cara le interrumpe.

-¡Tu, yankee, deja al mocoso tranquilo! –A pesar de que William era el que mas frio tenia, se las arreglaba para aun moverse.-

-Por lo menos vayan a hacer eso arriba… -sugirió Irlanda del Norte, como si nada fuera a pasar.-

Cinco microsegundos después, el americano cargaba al inglés tipo princesa y se lo llevaba gritando '' ¡Gracias, Ulster, eres el mejor cuñado del mundo!'' Y se fueron arriba, pero antes de escuchar la puerta cerrarse de golpe, se escucho el grito de Inglaterra diciendo ''Ni te atrevas a ponerme un dedo encima, bastardo''.

Nadie sabe que paso después. Pero porque no escucharon ningún ruido raro, pensaron que nada paso…

Escocia le tiro el plato con la sopa hirviendo a su hermano pelirrojo, enfadado.

-¡Con que vuelvas a sugerir ese tipo de ideas te mato! ¡TE MATO! ¿Me escuchaste? –Empezó a reñir con el menor de los gemelos.-

Y así, empezó una pelea entre el hermano mayor, y el gemelo menor. Los otros dos solo miraban la televisión como si nada.

Arriba…

-Deberías dejar de ser tan tonto, Alfred, un día de estos y William de verdad te mata. –Arthur estaba apoyado en el hombro izquierdo de su pareja, mientras este le abrazaba por detrás, ambos acostados en la cama.-

América coloco su cabeza entre la clavícula y el cuello del más pequeño, sonriendo.

-No lo creo… aparte, no pueden matar a un héroe, ¿No? –Lo mira a los ojos, con una tierna sonrisa.-

-Idiota… no juegues con fuego. –Besa los labios de su antigua colonia.- Maldigo que la maldita calefacción no funcione. –Susurra como un chiste al oído del de ojos azules.-

-¿Pero para que estoy entonces? –Lo abraza mas fuerte, ambos acostándose en la cama.-

-Para hacer que mis hermanos se peleen como las bestias sin alma que son. –responde, con una sonrisa y cerrando los ojos.- Mejor durmamos, haber si cuando despertamos este frio polar se va. –

-Lo que tú digas. –

Y así, ambas naciones de habla inglesa se duermen, abrazados, y en serio esperando que ese frio se fuera por donde vino…

…

…

…

Muy lejos de ahí, en Francia.

-¡Achu! Petit, ¿Me alcanzarías mi caja de pañuelos, por favor? ¡Achu! –Estornudaba Francis, todo arropado en su hermosa cama de seda roja.-

-Claro. –

El canadiense estaba que no daba más, Francia estaba realmente enfermo y hasta él sentía que no podía cuidarlo más.

Que suerte que era inmune al frio, ya saben, vivir sobre el ártico te da ciertas muchas ventajas.

* * *

A este punto creo que todos saben de la ola polar en Europa, ¿No? Y tambien que Iván cumplio su sueño de que este año haga calor en Moscu y otras partes de Rusia, ¿No? xD

Vi hace un par de semanas unas noticias con base en esto, asi que creo que va bien... Hoy decidi a escribir esto random con las islas enfermas, aparte de que vi que la peor era Escocia en situacion, seguida de Inglaterra y Gales. Habia mucha nieve ._. ¿Porque no hay nieve aca en Argentina que nos estamos muriendo de calor? e.e Pero bueno, es el clima, que lastima.

Espero que les haya gustado esta historia random =) La hice porque estaba aburrida y necesitaba urgentemente algo de humor... en fin, un review no haria mal owó bye bye~


End file.
